


I know we're done.

by PerfectlyxBad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyxBad/pseuds/PerfectlyxBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything, even after  Mickey beat him to make him understand that Ian needed to stay away; he goes back to Mickey but for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know we're done.

It's been a week now since Ian&Mickey saw each other. The wedding was really soon, Ian was still heartbroken, much more now that he knew that Mickey's wife-to-be was the Russian. Terry was a sick fucker, everybody knew that for a fact; but making his own son marry the girl he made him fuck to " straighten him " that's beyond sick. Ian felt better though, now that he told Lip about everything that's been going on for the past couple of weeks. He had someone to talk to, but it wasn't THE someone he wanted. After long hours of chatting with Lip, he came to a decision. He was going to give Mickey what he wanted, he will stay away from him; but before he needed to say him goodbye, he wanted to show Mickey that he wasn't angry or didn't hated him for hitting him. He did what he had to do and that was it. Ian was sitting in his room and like every Friday night V,Kev and his whole family were downstairs eating dinner; celebrating the weekend that was arriving. Ian didn't feel like partying, so he decided that tonight, was the night he was saying Mickey goodbye. He put his jacket on, and get downstairs in the living room; leaving quickly by the front door. He didn't want anyone asking him where he was going because he knew that he will chicken out. He didn't really think about places where Mickey could be, he just let his feet guide him, and of course he was back to that abandoned building. He went through each floor, finding Mickey on the last one, just before reaching the roof. Mickey was sitting against a wall, a beer in his hand and a smoke in the other one, focusing on an imaginary point in front of him. He turned his head when he heard Ian coming in.

\- I know, Ian cut him off even before a word could leave his mouth, I need to fuck off; you don't want to talk. I won't be long, I just want you to listen and then I'm gone, I promise.

Ian watched Mickey reaction, and he saw the older boy turning his head back to his imaginary point; he took that as an agreement and sat down next to Mickey against the wall. He fixed the wall in front of him for a couple of minutes before starting to talk.

\- I'm sorry, for everything. I know I've been a huge pain in the ass for the past couples of week, I mean a bigger pain in the ass than usual. I had some time to think and I know that pushing you around like that so you would open up to me wasn't a really good idea, I really am sorry about that. It was just.. just so horrible what your dad did to you, and I know you think you're strong enough to deal with it on your own, but I know you Mickey.. You're only human like everybody else. I just wanted to be the person you would talk to, I didn't want to lose you.

He glanced quickly to Mickey's face and back to the wall before continuing.

\- I know that you're only doing what you're suppose to do, marrying her and all. It hurts me, but it is what you have to do. I won't run after you anymore Mick, I'm sorry I did, I should of left when you asked me to and stopped insisting so damn much. I'm sorry I just made everything worse. I care about you Mickey, I know you hate it when I say things like that, but I really do and if marrying that whore is going to keep you safe and off your dad's radar then so be it. I won't be near you anymore, so your dad shouldn't be angry at you. I know that, being away from you is what is going to keep you safe, so.. I'm leaving. Next week, I'll pack my bags and I'm going to the army. I can't stick around and it's the right thing to do.

Ian coughs lightly. He looks at Mickey and just like before his expression was blank. He kissed gently Mickey's cheek and got up.

\- Take care of yourself, please.

He looked for the last time at Mickey and starts walking to the door. He hear movements behind him and he starts wondering if he should of left without kissing his cheek, now he's going to get his ass kicked; again.

\- Take me with you.

Ian turned around to see Mickey standing up, near the wall he was sitting against a couple of seconds ago. He looked sad and panicked at the same time.

\- Don't leave me.. Please.. Take me with you, I want to leave.

Ian just smiled and they both knew; they were leaving together, as far as possible from Terry Milkovich.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcomed, it's nice to know who liked it or not :-)


End file.
